Un 'Nous' peut-il exister?
by sarahmeunier1202
Summary: Dernière année au lycée pour Reby McGarden et ses amies au lycée de Fairy Tail. Gadjeel Redfox entre également en dernière année après avoir été transférer au lycée de Fairy Tail. Pour les deux cette dernière année semble être la pire de toute, mais au fond d'eux ils espèrent secrètement d'apprécier leur dernière année d'étude.
1. Prologue

C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui et ce pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Pendant l'été, j'avais emménagé avec Lucy au lieu de rester dans le dortoir du lycée. Quand elle me l'avait proposé je ne pus refuser étant donné que j'étais fatiguée de me faire harceler par la plus jeune des filles Strauss. Effectivement, Lisanna Strauss ne se gênait pas pour me rappeler que j'étais un rat de bibliothèque ayant aucune vie sociale et minuscule. Il était vrai que mon apparence me gênait un peu étant donné que j'étais une des seules filles de notre classe à ne pas avoir mûri à certains endroits de mon anatomie. J'étais restée à la même taille depuis notre 1ère année de lycée et cela n'avait pas changé.

Par chance, j'avais de bonnes amies qui me soutenaient en tout temps. Nous étions un groupe de six filles. Nous étions sept auparavant, mais Mirajane, la grande sœur de Lisanna avait eu son diplôme l'an passé. Il y avait donc, Erza la présidente du conseil des élèves, Jubia, la capitaine de l'équipe de natation, Wendy, un an plus jeune que nous, mais une des meilleures gymnastes que l'école a la chance d'avoir, Lucy, ma meilleure amie et actrice pour la troupe de théâtre, Kana, la fille qui faisait un peu trop le party et puis moi la petite Reby, travaillant à la bibliothèque du Lycée dans mon temps libre. Il m'arrivait aussi de donner des cours de littératures à ceux qui étaient en difficultés, mais c'était plutôt rare.

Nous étions un groupe plus soudé que jamais depuis que la tornade Strauss était passée l'année dernière. Mirajane nous l'avait présenté comme étant sa petite sœur et elle venait d'être transférée ici. Elle avait été renvoyé du lycée de Mermaid Heels et on n'a jamais su pourquoi. Lucy, qui était déjà très proche de Natsu, s'était faite rembarré par ce dernier, car il semblerait qu'elle ait parlée dans le dos de ce dernier. La vraie cause? Lisanna. Nous comprenons maintenant pourquoi elle avait été expulsée. Elle intimidait quiconque qui était meilleure qu'elle en quelque chose. Évidemment, moi c'était dut mon an plus jeune que tout le monde, ma taille, mon intelligence, en fait tout ce qui pouvait me constituer.

On en avait parlé à Mirajane, qui avait essayé de parler à sa sœur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Lisanna Strauss se prenait pour la reine du Lycée. Elle échappait à toutes les heures de colles qui pouvaient lui être donné et avait même fait renvoyés deux autres élèves à sa place. Par chance, nous avions Mira et son copain Luxus de notre côté, mais malheureusement pour Jubia et Lucy leurs fréquentations n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Je la détestais plus que tout, car la seule fois où j'avais cru qu'un garçon pouvait s'intéresser à moi et bien elle a tout fait foiré.

Il s'appelait Jet et on s'entendait très bien, jusqu'au jour où Miss Pimbêche le remarqua et ne le lâche plus une seule seconde. Puis, un jour où il m'avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, je le surpris en plein nettoyage buccal avec Lisanna. Depuis, ce jour je ne lui parlais plus et je voulais me venger de Lisanna.

\- Reby tu es prête?

\- J'arrive Lu-chan! **M'écriai-je rangeant mes derniers cahiers dans mon sac à dos.**

Je la rejoins au salon où elle m'attendait toute souriante. Honnêtement, sans Lucy je n'aurais pas terminé ma 4ème année. Elle m'avait soutenu tout au long et ne m'avais jamais lâché. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Notre dernière année te rends-tu compte de ça Reby! **S'exclama-t-elle alors que l'on sortait de l'appartement.**

\- Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus y retourner après.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il y a une bibliothèque en ville. **Dit-elle en riant**

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura des nouveaux?

\- C'est plutôt rare en dernière année, mais qui sait! Tu sais quoi Reby?

\- Non, quoi Lu-chan?

\- Tu vas trouver un gars qui t'aime cette année j'en suis certaine!

\- Ce que tu peux être drôle! C'est impossible, surtout pas avec Strauss dans les parages.

Lucy soupira et se mit à regarder ses souliers. Elle faisait toujours ça quand je la décevais. Je sais bien qu'elle veut me voir heureuse et trouver le grand amour, comme elle l'a trouvé avec Sting, mais pour moi c'était impossible de trouver mon âme sœur entre les quatre murs de notre lycée. Pour moi, il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Je devais trouver mon grand amour, pas celui de jeunesse qui nous laisse après quelques mois. Celui qui dure toute une vie, mais c'était rare de trouver cette personne.

On entra dans la cours du lycée et Erza nous fit de grand signe de la main. Lucy courut pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et je ne pus retenir un sourire, car Lucy était dans cet état à chaque rentrée. Pourtant on se voyait pendant l'été, mais pour elle s'était comme si elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des années. Je marchai vers elle, quand je vis Lisanna me pousser au sol sans ménagement et rire avant de me pointer.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à marcher rat de bibliothèque! **S'exclama-t-elle en riant de plus belle.**

Je vis que mon sac s'était ouvert et que tous mes cahiers s'étaient retrouvés par terre. Je me levai époussetant ma jupe et me penchai pour ramasser mes cahiers, quand je vis une main me les tendres. Je les pris et levai mon regard pour remercier la personne, mais je me figeai. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne avec autant de piercing au visage. Il devait être nouveau, car je ne l'avais jamais aperçu dans le lycée.

\- Un merci n'aurait pas été de refus p'tite crevette. **Cracha-t-il avant de rentrer dans le lycée.**

Je rejoins les filles encore sous le choc et Lucy me demanda si tout allait bien. Je lui répondis que oui et on entra dans le lycée pour déposer nos sac dans nos casiers. En tout cas, cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos c'était certain et avec Strauss qui semblait plus remontée que jamais j'allais vivre un enfer...


	2. Chapitre 1

**PDV Gadjeel**

C'était donc la rentrée aujourd'hui. Dans un nouveau lycée. Dans une nouvelle ville. Je ne craignais pas cette rentrée : je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me faire des amis ici. Je devais faire ce que j'avais à faire, point. L'essentiel pour moi a l'heure actuelle était de me faire discret, de me faire oublier, et tout irait bien. Enfin, je l'espère. J'attrapai mes affaires, pris le temps de dire au revoir à Panther Lily, mon chat, et partis du taudis qui me faisait office de maison.

J'arrivais donc au lycée Fairy Tail. Hmpf, à voir le quartier tranquille dans lequel était l'établissement, les élèves propres sur eux entrain de discuter joyeusement devant l'entrée et l'absence de déchets aux alentours, j'étais tombé sur le petit lycée bourgeois par excellence. "Parfait ! Ca ne sera pas difficile de ne pas créer de lien" me dis-je en entrant dans l'enceinte du lycée, arborant comme toujours un petit sourire en coin.

Je me dirigeais vers les panneaux d'affichage sur lesquels étaient accrochés les listes des élèves ainsi que la salle de classe où ils devaient se rendre. Je pris connaissance de ma salle de classe, et partis sans accorder la moindre importance aux autres noms de la liste. A vrai dire, comme je l'imaginais, j'étais vraiment différent des autres. D'ailleurs je ne manquai pas de remarquer les regards interrogatifs qui se portaient sur moi à mon passage. Il fallait s'y attendre. J'étais comme un loup dans une bergerie, et les braves moutons n'allaient pas tarder à prendre peur. Peu importe.

Je traversais la cours en direction de ma salle de classe quand des éclats de voix retinrent mon attention. Je tournai la tête en direction de la source du bruit et vis deux filles. La première était debout, des cheveux blanc coupés courts, un top crop noir et un mini-short, et semblait se rire de l'autre fille, qui était à terre, ses livres éparpillés au sol. "Hmm, voilà qui est plus intéressant" me dis-je avec mon éternel sourire en coin, reluquant au passage le derrière de la fille debout. Quant à l'autre... Hein ? En la voyant, mon cerveau eut comme un bug. Elle n'avait pourtant pas une apparence si spéciale, des cheveux bleus mi-long, des grands yeux bruns, une tenue des plus classique... Je n'aurais pas sû dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, sans le vouloir, je m'étais dirigé vers elle. L'autre fille était parti, et je me retrouvais seul, planté devant elle qui s'était relevée sans pour autant m'avoir remarqué. Je me penchais machinalement pour ramasser ses livres et les lui rendre. Quand je lui tendis ses bouquins elle leva la tête et me fixa d'un air intrigué. En vrai, elle avait l'air plutôt jolie... Qu'est-ce que je disais moi ? Elle prit ses livres et je décidai que je m'étais suffisamment attardé ici. Voyant qu'elle me fixait toujours la tronche comme si j'avais des pustules, je me retournai en lui lâchant une petite phrase du style "Un merci n'aurait pas été de refus p'tite crevette" avant de m'en aller.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir l'aider ? Et puis pourquoi "petite crevette" ? Je décidai de ne pas m'en soucier outre mesure, me disant que de toute façon je n'allais probablement jamais lui reparler. Je rentrais dans le lycée quand la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit. Je me dirgeai alors vers ma salle de classe, sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit. J'entrai en cours et m'assis vers le fond de la classe. Tout ce que je retins de cette heure de blabla c'est qu'il y avait la bonasse de tout à l'heure dans ma classe, ainsi que la petite. Au bout d'une heure le prof nous libéra. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du lycée quand quelqu'un m'interpela :

-Hey toi ! Le mec avec la tronche toute percée ! **dit un mec de ma classe avec une coupe défiant les lois de la gravité.**

-Gadjeel. **Répondis-je calmement en me tournant vers la personne.**

-Hein ?

-C'est mon nom abruti.

-J'm'en fous ! Tu vois le mec là-bas ? C'est Jet et il ne veut pas que...

-Ferme-là. S'il veut me dire quelque chose il a pas besoin de m'envoyer son sous-fifre.

Je me retournais alors, et m'apprêtais à partir, quand le type insista :

-Eh ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Eh ! Attends !

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je me remettais en marche et sortais à peine du lycée quand je sentis une main agripper mon épaule. Je sentis mes muscles se crisper, et me retournai pour voir qui était le fou qui osait me toucher. Ça devait être Jet, le pote roux de l'autre abruti. C'était bien ce con de roux, qui m'avait touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Je veux que tu cesses immédiatement de tourner autour de Reby! **S'exclama-t-il**

\- Tu parles de la crevette? **Demandai-je**

\- Ce n'est pas une crevette! C'est la fille la plus brillante du lycée. **Dit-il me poussant**

Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le poussai un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Il se releva et je pus sentir sa magie couler un peu plus vite dans son système sanguin. En moins d'une seconde il fut à côté de moi et me donna un coup de poing au visage. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne sentis rien vu la rigidité de mon visage. Je lui assénai à mon tour un coup de poing et le relevai par le col de sa chemise quand j'entendis une petite voix m'appeler:

\- GADJEEL!

Je me retournai vers la voix et aperçus la crevette me fixer les yeux ronds. Je lâchai son ami et elle accourut pour le soulever aidé de la fille blonde que j'avais vu plus tôt ce matin. Le type de tout à l'heure vint les aider et la crevette se retourna vers moi.

\- T'es qu'un abruti! **S'exclama-t-elle**

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer. **Lançai-je calmement**

\- Qu'a-t-il pu bien dire pour te provoquer? Vous vous connaissez à peine! **Ajouta-t-elle**

Je n'étais quand même pas pour donner la raison devant tous ces étudiants!? Je la vis me fixer encore un moment avant de quitter transportant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Jet. J'étais en rogne et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je devrais me foutre de ce qu'elle pense de moi, mais étrangement cela me faisait encore plus chier qu'elle pense que j'étais un abruti fini. Je rentrai chez moi et me décidai faire un petit entraînement pour me défouler.


	3. Chapitre 2

**PDV Reby**

La journée avait passé ridiculement vite et le gars aux piercings, Gadjeel de son nom, était dans ma classe. J'avais été surprise quand il m'avait aidé un peu plus tôt, car il ne semblait en rien à un garçon qui aidait les autres. Il semblait plus à celui qui foutait le trouble dans une école. J'avais au moins pu retrouver mes amis, mais Jet et Droy semblaient tracassés par quelque chose.

Ces deux-là me suivaient sans arrêt et pourtant aujourd'hui ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Peut-être avaient-ils compris que je n'avais pas besoin de garde du corps! Je me mis à rire à la pensée de ses deux là en complet, cravate, quand Lucy arriva en courant vers moi.

\- Reby! Dépêche-toi!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy!? **M'exclamai-je**

\- Jet et le nouveau sont en train de se battre devant le lycée!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je suivis Lucy à la course, malgré mon manque de cardio. On arriva devant un groupe qui les avait encerclé et je me faufilais entre eux pour découvrir Jet la mâchoire en sang et le nouveau, Gadjeel, le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

\- GADJEEL! **Criai-je.**

Il se retourna vers moi et lâcha Jet d'un coup. Je courus vers Jet suivis de Lucy et on souleva Jet du mieux que l'on pouvait. Droy vint nous aider également et je me retournai vers Gadjeel le toisant du regard.

\- T'es qu'un abruti!

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer. **Lança-t-il calmement**

\- Qu'a-t-il pu bien dire pour te provoquer? Vous vous connaissez à peine! **M'exclamai-je**

Il n'ajouta pas un seul mot et on se rendit à l'infirmerie du lycée pour que l'infirmière Polyussica le soigne. Gadjeel n'avait pas manqué son coup, mais je me demandais vraiment ce que Jet avait pus lui dire pour qu'il le frappe. Il était vrai que Jet pouvait être imbu de lui-même parfois, mais jamais au point de se faire frapper.

On le déposa sur un lit de l'infirmerie et Polyussica vint nous demander ce qu'il avait fait cette fois. Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation et elle lui fit prendre des médicaments avant de désinfecter son visage.

\- Jet, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Gadjeel pour...

\- Ne l'appelle pas par son nom! **Cracha Jet**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit!?

\- De ne plus s'approcher de toi...

Il était sérieux!? Il avait provoqué cette bagarre juste pour ne pas que Gadjeel s'approche de moi!? Il était barjo c'était certain et moi qui avait crié sur Gadjeel comme une conne. Il fallait vraiment que je m'excuse pour ça. Je me levai sans plus de cérémonie et me rendis au gym pour y retrouver Luxus. Il avait terminé son lycée deux ans plus tôt, mais venait régulièrement nous voir étant donné que le directeur était son grand-père. Quand il venait nous rendre visite, il était rare qu'il vienne me voir dans un endroit rempli de gens, car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait et bien Lisanna Strauss ne m'avait plus lâchée. Il s'était excusé mainte fois, mais je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lisanna était seulement jalouse que sa grande soeur sorte avec Luxus et que ce dernier m'adresse la parole.

Mon choix s'était arrêté sur lui, car avant Gadjeel, la seule autre brute qu'il y avait au lycée c'était Luxus et ses amis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait me donner des renseignements sur Gadjeel. Après tout, les brutes se connaissaient entre elle. Je me rendis au gym et effectivement Luxus s'y trouvait. En me voyant, il débarqua de son vélo stationnaire et s'approcha de moi.

\- Que fais-tu ici Reby?

\- Connais-tu un gars du nom de Gadjeel Redfox?

\- Il vient régulièrement ici pourquoi?

\- Il est nouveau au lycée et je dois aller m'excuser auprès de lui... **Dis-je baissant le regard**

\- T'as donc besoin de son adresse?Je peux te la donner, mais motus et bouche cousu. **Dit-il en souriant.**

Je le suivis jusqu'au bureau d'accueil et il me tendit un bout de papier après y avoir inscrit l'adresse. Je le remerciai et lui dis de passer le bonjour à Mirajane de ma part. Je regardai le bout de papier et vis qu'il habitait près du parc de la ville. Je passai par chez moi pour déposer mon sac à dos et repris ma route jusqu'au parc pour y chercher l'adresse.

C'était une maison entièrement noir et il ne semblait y émaner aucune vie. Je toquai à la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Curieuse comme je l'étais, je m'avançai dans la maison, quand j'entendis des coups provenant à l'arrière de la maison. Je m'avançai prudemment, quand un petit chat noir s'approcha de moi. Je le pris dans mes bras et posai mon regard sur la fenêtre donnant sur la cours arrière. J'ouvris la porte et sortis sur le balcon avant de lâcher le chat d'un coup.

Gadjeel semblait s'entraîner, mais le pire s'était qu'il était capable de changer l'état de son bras. Je retins un cris, quand je le vis manger des clous, mais il se mit à renifler l'air et se retourna vers moi d'un geste rapide. Je m'étais mise à trembler, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici crevette? **Cracha-t-il**

\- Euh...C'est que... Comment t'as fais ça!?

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Ton bras et le fait que tu...tu manges des...des clous... **Dis-je tremblant de plus belle.**

\- Je maîtrise cette magie. Je suis chasseur de dragon d'acier. **Dit-il bombant le torse.**

Je reculai et percutai la porte... Magie? Chasseur de dragon!? Tout ça n'existait pas, je devais rêver c'était sûrement ça! Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, j'ai encore du m'endormir devant un de mes livres fantastiques.

\- Crevette! Tu rêves pas et je suis pas le seul à posséder une magie.

\- Mais...Mais je n'en possède aucune moi! **M'écriai-je**

Il me regarda les yeux ronds et cela me donna le temps de sortir de chez lui pour rejoindre mon appartement. C'était impossible, la magie n'existait pas et encore moins de la magie semblable à celle de Gadjeel. J'entrai dans mon appartement et entendis la voix de Lucy dans sa chambre. Je me risquai un coup d'oeil rapide et la vis sortir une clé et puis quelqu'un apparu...

J'étais vraiment la seule à ne pas posséder de magie!? Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'attaquai à un de mes devoirs. C'était impossible demain je me réveillerai et comprendrai que tout ceci était un foutu rêve. Lucy m'appela pour manger et lui dis que je n'avais pas trop faim. Avec tout ça, je ne m'étais même pas excuser à Gadjeel. Je rangeai mon devoir et allai prendre une douche rapide avant de me glisser dans mon lit. Demain serait la vraie rentrée et non un foutu cauchemar.

Pourtant, quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé de tout ça et que j'étais encore plus rejet qu'avant. Je m'habillai et déjeunai en vitesse laissant Lucy seule à l'appartement. J'arrivai au lycée et vit Gadjeel assis au pied d'un arbre. Son regard se posa sur moi et il se leva pour venir dans ma direction, quand je vis Lisanna lui sauter dessus. Pour une fois elle avait un bon timing, j'en profitai pour courir dans le lycée et rejoindre ma salle de classe.

La cloche sonna et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, quand je me souvins que Gadjeel était dans la mienne. Il passa devant mon bureau et jeta une boulette de papier. Je la dépliai et me figeai au message.

Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça crevette tu te trompes. Retrouves-moi au parc après les cours. Si tu ne viens pas je te retrouverai, je sais que c'est de Luxus que tu as eu mon adresse. G.R.

J'allais mourir c'était certain. Pour une des rares fois dans ma vie, je n'écoutais pas ce que le prof disait et je voyais que Lucy me regardait étrangement sachant pertinemment que je prenais des notes à tous les cours. Le cours me paru long et pénible, mais le prof nous libéra trente minutes avant la fin et j'allai à mon casier récupérer mon lunch avant d'aller m'installer dans la cours extérieur.

Je vis Gadjeel sortir également et s'approcher de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui parler et encore moins le voir aujourd'hui. Il s'approchait de moi, quand Lucy et les filles me rejoignirent me faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est moi qui rêve où Gadjeel voulait venir te voir? **Me demanda Wendy**

\- J'en sais trop rien... **Dis-je évitant son regard.**

\- Moi, je dis que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil! **S'exclama Kana**

\- Honnêtement, je ne voudrais pas que Reby sorte avec ce mec. **Lança Lucy.**

\- Calmez-vous toutes! Je ne sortirai avec personne et encore moins avec cette tête de clou. **Soupirai-je**

Elles ne rajoutèrent rien et elles se mirent à parler déjà du party d'halloween qui aurait lieux dans un mois. Personnellement, je ne crois pas y aller, car ce n'est pas fait pour moi des partys avec de l'alcool et tout. Surtout, qu'à chaque année le directeur rajoute une règle à la con. L'an passé, il fallait se déguiser en un membre de notre classe du sexe opposé, mais à cause de ma petite taille tout le monde avait deviné qui j'étais.

Je levai mon regard et je vis Jet et Droy s'approcher de Gadjeel. Je soupirai, car je savais comment tout ça allait se terminer. Les deux se retrouveraient à l'infirmerie et l'autre expulsé du lycée. Pourtant, je vis Jet et Droy lui crier dessus et le bousculer et pourtant Gadjeel les ignora royalement. Il se leva et rentra dans le lycée sous les yeux stupéfaits des étudiants présents. Il posa son regard sur moi une demie seconde et je sentis mes joues me chauffer...

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait à la fin!?


	4. Chapitre 3

**PDV Gadjeel**

Je rentrai dans le lycée de nouveau et me rendis au gymnase pour mon cours d'éducation physique. Je ne voulais qu'une chose et c'était que la journée se termine au plus vite pour parler à cette crevette. La cloche sonnai au moment où je terminai de me changer et me rendis dans le gymnase. Les autres élèves arrivèrent les pieds se soulevant à peine du plancher et la fille aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de moi. Elle portait un mini short bleu marine et un chandail blanc laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge noir en dessous.

\- Gadjeel?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu veux bien faire des passes avec moi? **Me demanda-t-elle me tendant un ballon de basketball.**

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça!?

\- Parce que le prof vient de nous demander de se mettre en équipe.

Je la suivis et on s'installa au côté de Reby et Jet, à croire qu'elle faisait exprès. On commença à se faire des passes quand mon regard se posa sur Reby, qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à attraper le ballon avec ces deux petites mains. Je vis alors un ballon s'écraser contre son visage la faisant tomber au sol droit comme un piquet. Je me retournai en direction de Lisanna qui s'était mise à rire de Reby. Je me penchai en direction de Reby et vis qu'elle saignait du nez et pas qu'un peu.

\- Crevette ça va?

\- Oui, laisse-moi me relever! **Cracha-t-elle repoussant ma main que je lui avais tendu.**

Elle se releva difficilement et Jet arriva pour l'aider, mais elle le repoussa également. Elle était bancale et ça se voyait quand elle marchait. Elle alla en direction de Lisanna, qui riait toujours et se planta devant elle. Je me relevai et je jetai un coup d'œil à Jet qui ne semblait rien comprendre également.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me traiter de la sorte!? **Cracha-t-elle à Lisanna**

\- De quoi tu parles petite!

\- VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE ME PERSÉCUTER! **Cria Reby**

Je vis Lisanna la regarder d'un regard mauvais et je m'approchai d'elle craignant ce qui allait se produire. Lisanna leva sa main et je pus ressentir la magie se glisser vers celle-ci. Sa main se transforma en patte de dragon et elle asséna un coup magistrale au visage de Reby, qui sous le coup tomba à mes pieds inconsciente. Le prof arriva et poussa Lisanna au bureau du directeur alors, que je prenais Reby dans mes bras.

\- Je vais te montrer où est l'infirmerie! **S'exclama la blonde qui était avec Reby ce midi.**

\- Merci...

Je la suivis et sus qu'elle s'appelait Lucy Heartfilia, riche héritière de la ligne d'hôtel Heartfilia. Elle habitait avec Reby et était sa meilleure amie. Je déposai la crevette sur un lit de l'infirmerie et Polyussica arriva en trombe nous demandant ce qui s'était passé. Lucy lui expliqua que Lisanna avait usé de magie sur Reby et que celle-ci n'avait pas encaissée le choc.

\- Vous seriez mieux de la ramener chez elle. Elle ne se reposera jamais au complet en restant ici.

\- Merci beaucoup Polyussica. Gadjeel tu m'aides à la transporter jusqu'à chez moi?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça!? **M'exclamai-je**

\- Tu l'as déjà transporté jusqu'ici alors pourquoi pas! S'il-te-plaît j'habite qu'à une dizaine de minute du lycée.

Je grommelai et aidé de Lucy on embarqua Reby sur mon dos. Le trajet fut long et pénible, car cette Heartfilia ne semblait pas avoir une sourdine sur elle. Elle parlait sans arrêt et ça me cassais les couilles. On arriva devant un immeuble et je la suivis jusqu'à leur appartement. Elle me laissa entrer et je pus remarquer que tout était bien rangé. Elle m'ouvrit une seconde porte et je me retrouvai dans ce qui devait être la chambre de la crevette. Il y avait un mur entier qui était recouvert de livre à croire qu'elle ne faisait que ça de sa vie. Je la déposai dans son lit et m'approchai de son bureau. Il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle et de ses amis.

Cependant, une m'intéressa plus que les autres. La crevette était au centre de la photo entouré de d'autres personne. À sa gauche il y avait Lucy et sur sa droite une fille, qui ressemblait étrangement à Lisanna à croire qu'elle était sa sœur. À côté de celle-ci il y avait Luxus et sur la gauche de Lucy, il y avait un gars aux cheveux roses. Ce qui me troubla était que chacun d'eux était entourée d'une aura de magie différente, mais pas la crevette. J'avais donc raison de penser qu'elle ne possédait pas de magie, mais ce qui me troubla le plus c'était que cela ne semblait pas la déranger sur cette photo.

Sur la plupart des photos avec ces gens, elle souriait pleine dent et ne semblait pas voir qu'elle était différente d'eux. Elle semblait heureuse d'être une personne normale, sans magie, sauf sur la dernière photo. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Lucy. Les deux souriaient, mais on voyait dans leur regard qu'il y manquait quelque chose...

\- Ah! Tu regardes les photos?

\- Non! En fait...oui...

\- Tu sais j'ai toujours su que Reby ne possédait pas de magie et j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé.

\- C'était qui eux? **Dis-je pointant la photo de groupe.**

\- C'était il y a deux ans. Le blond c'est Luxus et à ses côtés sa copine Mirajane, qui est également la grande sœur de Lisanna. Le rose que tu vois c'est Natsu, mais il est rendu au lycée de Sabertooth.

\- Tu semblais proche de ce gars non?

\- Il m'a laissé tomber pour Lisanna, qui l'a rembarré deux semaines après. S'il y a bien un conseil que je peux te donner c'est de ne pas approcher Lisanna. C'est la pire garce qui existe.

\- Je l'ai remarqué aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi elle s'en prend à Reby?

\- Car Luxus est son meilleur ami et qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aura aucun lien avec Luxus autre qu'elle est la petite sœur de sa copine.

\- La crevette ne sait pas que la magie existe en?

\- La cre... Non, on lui a toujours caché, même sur les photos, elle ne remarqua pas ces auras que nous dégageons. **Me répondit Lucy avant de quitter la chambre.**

Je la suivis, mais jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la crevette avant de fermer la porte. Lucy m'invita à rester et je dus accepter à contre cœur. Je vis un petit chat bleu-gris s'approcher et je le pris sur mes genoux. Il était tout doux et semblait plus jeune que Panther Lily. Lucy alla à sa cuisine chercher des verres de jus, quand on cogna à la porte. Lucy me demanda d'aller ouvrir et je fis face à cette Mirajane et Luxus. Je les laissai entrer et Mirajane fonça à la cuisine alors que Luxus s'installait au salon avec moi.

\- Pourquoi t'es ici Gajdeel?

\- J'ai aidé Lucy a transporté Reby jusqu'ici...

\- C'est Lisanna qui lui a fait ça pas vrai?

\- Ouais... Elle a usé de sa magie et depuis la crevette est inconsciente.

\- La crevette? Tu lui donnes déjà des p'tits surnoms? Je ne te croyais pas romantique Gadjeel.

\- La ferme Luxus!

Ce dernier se mit à rire et les filles nous rejoignirent. Lucy nous présenta et je me décidai à quitter l'appartement. J'avais vu et parler avec assez de gens pour aujourd'hui. Je rentrai chez moi et Panther Lily miaula. Je le pris dans mes bras et allai remplir son bol de nourriture. Je me glissai sous la douche pour me remettre de toutes les informations que j'avais découvertes sur la crevette. Elle ne possédait pas de magie et ses amis les plus proches le lui cachaient. Je comprenais maintenant mieux sa réaction vis-à-vis ma magie la veille. Je sortis de la douche et me fit réchauffer un plat de pâtes pour me poser devant la télévision.

Je mangeai tranquillement et décidai de faire mes devoirs même si je m'en foutais. Il fallait bien que je passe ma dernière année. Je me terminai assez facilement celui de mathématique, mais celui de français était beaucoup trop compliqué à croire que j'étais illettré. Panther Lily grimpa sur la table, quand on toqua à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et fit face à Luxus et Mirajane. Je les laissai entrer et ils allèrent directement dans mon salon. Je soupirai sachant que je ne terminerai pas mon devoir ce soir. J'allai m'installer en face d'eux et Mirajane ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi à 22h?

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander...

\- Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand tu suspens une phrase Luxus.

\- Mirajane et moi quittons la ville pour un bon moment et Lucy va se retrouver occupée par les auditions pour la troupe de théâtre...

\- Viens-en au fait Luxus. **Dis-je d'un ton dur.**

\- Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur Reby, sinon elle risqu...

\- C'est hors de question Luxus! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance dans cette école.

\- T'as qu'à demander à Jet et l'autre pauvre con! **Crachai-je**

\- Ils ne sont amis avec elle que parce qu'elle est brillante et qu'ils veulent la mettre dans son lit.

\- Je n'en ai rien à F.O.U.T.R.E. **Dis-je serrant les poings et les dents à cette image.**

\- Allez Gajdeel! Tu me dois bien ça après ton acci...

\- C'est bon t'a gagné!

Il me sourit et sortit en vitesse de chez moi suivis de Mirajane qui me fit un faible sourire de remerciement. Panther Lily miaula et je soupirai comprenant dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer. M'occuper d'une crevette moi!? Qu'est-ce que j'allais y gagner et ce n'étais pas mon genre de faire la baby-sitter. J'allai me glisser dans mon lit et me maudis d'avoir accepté. Je sentais que j'allais le regretter et bien assez vite.


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV Reby**

Je me réveillai dans mon lit et l'image de Lisanna me revint en tête. Je me mis à trembler, car la magie ne pouvait pas exister. Cependant, je ne pouvais expliquer comment elle avait pu changer la forme de sa main. Je me levai doucement, mais ma tête tournait toujours et je me retrouvai au sol en quelques secondes. Lucy débarqua dans ma chambre et me sourit tout en m'aidant à me relever. On s'installa sur mon lit et Lucy soupira.

\- J'ai cru, que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

 **-** J'ai juste reçus un coup de poing Lu-chan ça m'est déjà arrivé avant.

\- Luxus et Mirajane sont venu te voir hier soir voir comment tu allais.

\- Qui m'a ramené à l'appartement Lucy? Je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

\- C'est Gadjeel... Il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider. Tu ne m'en veux pas en?

\- Non Lu-chan, mais je comprends pas pourquoi Jet et Droy ne t'ont pas aidé eux! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'ils sont amis avec toi juste pour ton intelligence. Reby tu vaux mieux que ça!

Elle me laissa dans ma chambre et je l'entendis un chaudron sur la cuisinière. Je m'habillai tranquillement et me posai à mon bureau. Mon regard se posa sur notre photo de groupe, je fronçai les sourcils, mais je me dis que je devais encore halluciner ces aura de couleurs autour des autres. Gadjeel... Il m'avait ramené ici, il était certain que Lucy l'avait supplié, mais il m'avait quand même transporté jusqu'ici. Je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte rose et me secouai la tête. Je devais me reprendre, il était du genre à être l'ami de Lisanna Strauss et à foutre de la merde un peu partout. Je rejoignis Lucy à la cuisine et mangeai un petit bol de céréales. Mon sac d'école était toujours au lycée et j'accompagnai Lucy. On entra sur la cours d'école et tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Je baissai le regard et je pus apercevoir du coin de l'œil que Lisanna était toujours là. Elle s'approcha de nous et me poussa l'épaule.

\- Lâche-là Lisanna! **S'exclama Lucy**

 **\- La blonde je t'ai pas sonné! Dit-elle en poussant Lucy au sol.**

Je levai mon regard sur Lisanna et je vis noir. Lucy... Elle avait toujours été là pour me protéger et maintenant c'était elle qui se retrouvait bousculer par ma faute. Sans prévenir j'assénai un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Lisanna qui s'écroula au sol. Je m'avançai vers elle et elle posa son regard sur moi.

\- Ne t'approches plus de moi ou de Lucy t'entends! **Crachai-je**

Je levai mon poing, quand je sentis une main m'agripper le poignet. Je me retournai et mon regard se posa sur Gadjeel qui me fixait. Je relâchais toute résistance et il m'éloigna de tout le monde, qui me fixait stupéfait par ma réaction. On alla derrière les estrades du terrain de football et il se mit face à moi. Je respirais encore énormément comme si j'hyperventilais, mais quand je posai mon regard sur Gadjeel ma respiration se coupa d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté!? J'allais enfin pouvoir me venger! **M'écriai-je**

\- Tais-toi! Si je t'avais pas arrêté les profs seraient venus et t'aurais renvoyé du lycée!

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi!? Je t'ai rien demandé!

\- Non, mais Luxus si! **S'exclama-t-il.**

Je me reculai pour repasser ses paroles dans ma tête. Luxus lui avait demandé de me surveiller!? Il allait le regretter. Je me reculai de Gadjeel et voulu m'enfuir, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il me retint dans ses bras et je sentis son souffle contre mon cou.

\- Lâche-moi! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Pas avant que tu me promettes de pas retourner frapper l'autre.

\- Pourquoi je te promettrais ça!?

\- Parce que tu sais très bien qu'en retournant dans la cours, elle va venir te tuer. **Dit-il froidement**

 **\- Je te promets...**

Je savais que je devais rester avec lui, sinon l'autre conne me buterait, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas du tout rester avec cette tête de clous. Je le suivis et Lucy nous rejoignit. Elle me proposa de rester avec eux et je savais que cela n'enchantait pas Gadjeel, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. On se rendit en classe et j'allai m'installer à mon bureau. Cours de français... D'habitude je serais la plus heureuse à suivre ce cours, mais pas quand Lisanna Strauss me fixait d'un regard noir.

\- Miss McGarden est-ce que vous écoutez?

\- Euh...Désolé professeure... **Dis-je baissant le regard**

 **-** Portez un peu plus attention à ce cours c'est important. Comme je vous le disais je vais former des équipes pour la première présentation orale qui aura lieux dans un mois.

Un travail d'équipe... Un oral!? J'étais foutu, je ne pourrai pas me mettre en solo et j'allais devoir me coltiner tout le travail seule. Je croisais les doigts pour me retrouver en équipe avec Lu-chan, mais je savais que le prof ne me mettrait jamais avec elle. La prof commença à jumeler tout le monde et il ne restait que Lisanna, Gadjeel, Jet et moi. Personnellement je ne voulais être en équipe avec aucun d'eux. Je me renfonçai sur ma chaise et croisai les doigts pour qu'un nouveau débarque de nulle part.

 **-** Miss Strauss avec Monsieur Sarusoke ce qui nous laisse Mis McGarden avec Monsieur Redfox. Je veux que vous me donniez le nom de l'œuvre littéraire sur laquelle vous ferez votre oral pour vendredi.

Elle nous laissa quitter la classe et je voulus me frapper. J'étais déjà coincé avec Gadjeel et maintenant j'étais coincé avec lui pour ce foutu oral. Lu-chan avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Jubia, mais moi je n'avais jamais de chance pour ce genre de projet. Gadjeel me suivait toujours et me proposa d'aller manger dans les estrades vu le beau temps. Étant donné que je ne pouvais pas refuser, on passa par nos casiers et je pris mon portefeuille pour aller m'acheter un petit quelque chose. On arriva dans la cafétéria et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Gadjeel me poussa devant lui pour que je puisse acheter quelque chose au plus vite, mais malheureusement Lisanna arriva vers nous.

\- Belle gueule rat de bibliothèque. J'aurais peut-être dut y aller plus fort. **Cracha-t-elle**

Mon visage...!? Je n'y avais pas pensé, donc je me promenais depuis le début de la journée avec un visage tout dégueu et personne ne me l'avait dit! Gadjeel posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'intima d'avancer, ce que je fis.

\- Pourquoi traines-tu avec elle Gadjeel? J'aime bien être avec toi! **Dit-elle se collant contre lui.**

\- Pas moi. **Cracha-t-il avant de la repousser**. Viens, on s'en va. **Dit-il alors qu'il payait ce que je venais de prendre.**

Il me poussa à l'extérieur de la cafétéria et on se rendit aux estrades derrière le lycée. On s'installa et je lui tendis un billet de cinq.

\- T'as payé mon truc.

\- C'est bon, range ton argent. On va faire quoi pour le travail de français?

\- On va chez moi ce soir après les cours pour trouver une œuvre et on s'y mettra dès que la prof aura accepté.

Il me fit un oui de la tête et je commençai à manger en silence. Je me surpris jeter un coup d'œil à Gadjeel et soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait bon sang!? Je ne pouvais pas m'enticher de ce gars, ce serait comme renier tous les principes que mes parents m'avaient appris.

 **-** Gadjeel est-ce que la magie existe?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? **Dit-il intriguer**

\- Parce que je ne suis pas folle. Je t'ai vu changer ton bras en pilier d'acier et la main de Lisanna prendre l'apparence d'une patte de dragon. **Suis-je folle?**

\- Non tu n'es pas folle la crevette...

\- Tu peux m'apprendre?

\- T'apprendre la magie? Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

 **-** Parce que je ne possède pas la même magie que toi! Je t'ai vu puiser dans ta magie quand tu as frappée Strauss, mais j'en sais pas plus.

\- Alors apprends-moi à la découvrir! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Non! Je ne peux pas crevette.

\- D'accord...

Je n'insistai pas plus et descendis de l'estrade pour rejoindre le lycée. Pourquoi je venais de lui demander ça!? Il me prenait pour une folle c'était certain! J'allai dans la classe d'art plastique et sortis mes crayons. Je vis Erza et Kana entrer dans la salle de classe et elles vinrent s'installer à la même table que moi.

\- Ça va Reby t'as pas l'air bien? **Me demanda Erza**

\- Ouais, disons que j'aimerais que Lisanna disparaisse.

\- Tout le monde aimerait ça! **Lâcha Kana en riant**

La cloche sonna et la classe se remplit. Le prof donna les consignes et nous laissa travailler. Je gribouillais l'inspiration ne me venant pas. Je voulais retourner chez moi et tout plaquer. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie où je semblais la seule à être différente.


	6. Chapitre 5

**PDV Gadjeel**

La cloche venait de sonner et je me rendis à mon cours de musique. Je m'installai et le prof me tendit une basse. Je n'avais pas la tête à jouer et Jellal un gars de ma classe s'en était rendu compte. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté d'aider cette crevette!? Je suis la personne la plus solitaire au monde et maintenant j'allais devoir me la taper trois fois plus longtemps. En plus, le prof de français nous avait foutu en équipe ensemble. Le prof nous donna une pause et j'allai boire un peu d'eau pour me remettre les idées en place.

\- Gadjeel ça va?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Jellal?

\- T'as l'air ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Reby?

\- Tu l'as connais?

\- Ben ouais, elle habitait chez mes parents jusqu'à sa majorité.

Il me laissa et je ne retournai pas en classe... Elle habitait chez Jellal, en famille d'accueil!? Qui était cette fille? Je courus à travers le lycée pour la trouver et je terminai devant la classe d'art. Elle était installée à cette table avec une fille aux cheveux rouge et une autre aux cheveux bruns. Je cognai à la porte et la prof m'ouvrit. Je lui demandai pour voir Reby et elle l'appela. Reby sortit de la classe en fermant la porte et je la plaquai contre les casiers au côté.

\- T'es qui au juste!?

\- Tu me fais mal Gadjeel... **Lâcha-t-elle son visage crispé**

\- T'ES QUI!? **M'écriai-je**

Je la lâchai et la fixai. Je la voyais trembler, mais je m'en foutais je devais savoir qui elle était. Cette impression que j'avais eu en l'a voyant la première fois ce n'était pas pour rien. J'attrapai son poignet et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée.

\- Qui es-tu Reby McGarden?

\- C'est quoi cette question à la con!?

\- Ce n'est pas normal que tu ne possèdes pas de magie alors que tu fréquentes ce lycée! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre tête de clou!? **Cracha-t-elle**

\- Pour être accepté ici il te faut un certain niveau en magie et tu n'en possèdes pas! QUI ES-TU!? **Criai-je**

\- C'EST PAS DE TES AFFAIRES! **Cria-t-elle courant au travers la cours.**

Elle tourna le coin et je ne la vis plus. Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais quoi? Je retournai dans le lycée alors que la cloche sonna et allai prévenir Lucy que la crevette était déjà rentré chez elle. J'allai ramasser mes choses et sortis du lycée en furie. Pour qui elle se prenait!? Je lui posais une seule foutu question et elle ne me répondait pas. Elle n'était pas d'ici, mais elle venait d'où alors!? Je fonçai au gym et débarquai en trombe dans le bureau de Luxus, qui classait des dossiers. Il se figea en me voyant et déposa les dossiers qu'il avait en main.

\- Que ne m'as-tu pas dit à propos de la crevette!? **M'écriai-je**

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Gadjeel.

\- Elle ne possède pas de magie et elle habitait en famille d'accueil chez Jellal! D'où vient cette fille!?

\- Lui as-tu demandé?

\- C'EST À TOI QUE JE LE DEMANDE! **M'époumonai-je**

Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer et mes écailles de dragons apparaître sur mes bras. Luxus se remplit d'éclair et m'expulsa du gym d'un coup de poing. Je retournai chez moi, quand je vis Reby au pas de ma porte. Elle était en larme et je ne pus la renvoyer chez elle. Je la poussai au salon et j'allai lui chercher un verre de jus. Je m'installai en face d'elle et me sentis culpabiliser tout d'un coup.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure c'est ju...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis nulle à ce point? **Me demanda-t-elle en pleure.**

\- Tu n'es pas nulle, tu es plus intelligente que la moyenne, non?

\- Je ne viens pas d'ici, c'est pour ça que je ne possède pas de magie... **Dit-elle pleurant de plus belle.**

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre? Je lui fis un sourire crispé et me grattai l'arrière de la tête. Je me levai et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, quand son regard se posa sur moi.

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille... **Dit-elle se levant et quittant le salon**

 **-** Reby... tu peux rester de toute façon il faut commencer le travail de français non?

\- On est mieux d'aller chez moi, j'ai sûrement plus de livre que toi. **Dit-elle souriant un peu**

Je me levai, donnai un peu de nourriture à Panther Lily et suivis Reby, qui avait déjà quitté mon appartement. Je la rattrapai en course et vint pour attraper sa main, mais je me retins. Qu'est-ce qui venait de me prendre là!? On arriva chez elle en silence et elle me poussa jusqu'à sa chambre sans un mot pour Lucy. Je m'installai sur son lit alors qu'elle fouillait dans la multitude de livres qui couvraient son mur. Elle en attrapa cinq et vint s'installer en face de moi.

\- C'est les meilleurs romans que j'ai dans cette bibliothèque. J'ai... Ça va Gadjeel?

Je me rendis compte que je le fixais avec quasiment pitié. Je voyais clairement qu'elle essayait de se changer les idées, mais que c'était peine perdu. Je la fixai encore un moment et les larmes se remirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur son visage si pâle. Je lui dis que l'on prendrait son livre préféré pour la présentation et me levai pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Cependant, Lucy m'attendait de pied ferme dans la cuisine, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi à toutes les fois qu'elle pleure t'es dans les parages!?

\- Elle pleure, car elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était sûrement la seule à ne pas avoir de magie.

\- POURQUOI TU LUI AS DIT!? **Me cria-t-elle**

\- Elle doutait de sa santé mentale blondie!

\- JE M'EN FICHE T'AURAIS DUT TE TAIRE PAUVRE CON!

\- LUCY! **S'écria alors Reby qui était derrière nous.**

Elle s'approcha de Lucy et la gifla d'un coup simple et net. Lucy posa sa main sur sa joue et me toisa du regard avant de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte. Reby baissa le regard et alla fouiller dans le frigo pour en sortir deux salades de fruits. Elle m'en tendit une et on alla s'installer dans le salon **.**

\- Elle méritait cette gifle. Elle n'avait pas à me cacher se détail là.

\- Tu m'aide pour que mes notes de français remontent et je t'aide pour ta magie.

\- J'accepte! On commence par quoi?

\- C'est une bonne question crevette...

\- Demain j'irai à la bibliothèque chercher des livres sur les différents types de magies.

J'hochai de la tête à l'affirmatif et quittai son appartement une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander d'où elle venait, mais j'allais bien finir par le découvrir. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me prenait quand j'étais avec elle. Je devenais sur le qui-vive d'un coup et je stressais, alors que je suis la personne la moins stressée au monde. Elle m'impressionnait... Cette fille m'impressionnait malgré sa petite taille. Elle avait une intelligence hors norme et faisait tout pour en pas paraître malheureuse. Dès que j'étais près d'elle j'avais toujours le goût d'attraper sa main ou de la prendre dans mes bras et ça me foutait la trouille. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas ce qu'elle me faisait pour que je me ramollisse de la sorte. Je ne pouvais quand même pas ressentir ça pour elle après seulement une semaine de cours...? Si...?


	7. Chapitre 6

**PDV Reby**

Je rentrai à mon appartement et compris que Lucy ne reviendrait pas ce soir à l'appartement. Je pris une douche rapide et mis mon livre dans mon sac à dos. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit et repensai à ma journée. Gadjeel était de plus en plus différent de l'idée que je me faisais de lui. Je me demandais également pourquoi je me sentais aussi bête quand il était près de moi. Je craignais la raison et pour sûr. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, je m'étais fait plaquer comme une pauvre conne et ce sans me donner de raison. Mon meilleur ami me manquait parfois, car c'était à lui que j'allais tout confier. Il m'aidait à prendre les bons choix, mais il était évident que je n'allais pas le revoir de sitôt.

Cela faisait désormais trois ans que j'habitais à Magnolia et trois ans que j'essayais de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi sans espoir. Je n'avais avertie personne d'ici, car ils m'auraient prise pour une folle. J'avais bien tenté une fois d'en parler à Jellal, mais j'avais laissé tomber par peur. Jellal était bien gentil, mais il était du genre à parfois tout aller raconter aux personnes très proche de lui, par exemple Erza. Si j'en avais parlé à Jellal, Erza aurait été mise au courant le soir même. Je me laissai aller à un sommeil profond espérant passer mon jeudi assez rapidement.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par des coups donné dans la porte d'entrée. Je me levai de mon lit me frottant les yeux et allai ouvrir la porte. Gadjeel entra en trombe dans mon appartement et me poussa jusqu'à ma chambre avant de nous y enfermer.

• Qu'est-ce que tu...

• Tais-toi la crevette! **Chuchota-t-il**

Il nous poussa au fond de mon garde-robe et nous couvrit de son long manteau. J'entendis des pas s'approcher et je me mis à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang!? Je fermai un œil pour me concentrer sur la forme que je pouvais distinguer au travers la fente de la porte de mon garde-robe. Le gars portait un jeans et des converses vertes forêts... Comment avait-il pu me retrouver alors, que cela faisait trois ans voir quatre ans que je cherchais le moyen de sortir d'ici.

• Alexandra je sais que tu es là, j'ai repéré ta magie sur cette tête de clou. Sors de ta cachette.

Je me tendis et vis Gadjeel me fixer bizarrement. Je ne pouvais pas repartir maintenant! Il y avait Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Luxus et Gadjeel... Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui maintenant!? En même temps, si je me montrais tout de suite cela éviterait beaucoup de problème à Lucy et les autres. Je sentis la main de Gadjeel se poser sur mon épaule et je lui fis signe de se taire. Je me levai et me glissai en dehors de la garde-robe.

• Je savais que tu étais là Alex! On s'est fait un sang d'encre tu sais!

• Julien ça va faire quatre ans que je suis coincé ici et tu vas me dire que t'as pas cherché à venir me chercher plus tôt!? **M'exclamai-je**

• Quatre ans!? À la maison ça ne fait que deux mois que tu es portée disparue!

• Deux mois... Peu importe! On peut retourner à la maison maintenant... **Dis-je baissant le regard**

• Tu penses vraiment que je vais te ramener chez tes parents, alors que tu m'as fait faux bond! Ce que tu peux être bête Alex!

Julien m'empoigna le poignet et me tira vers lui, alors que Gadjeel sortait de la garde-robe d'un coup. Je le voyais changer de forme pour attaquer Julien, mais ce dernier sortit une baguette magique et envoya un sort informulé sur Gadjeel. Je me mis à trembler, car je commençais à comprendre à quel point la situation allait dégénérer. Julien passa son bras autour de mon cou et on transplana je ne sais trop où. Il me poussa au sol et me fixait d'un regard mesquin.

• J'ai fait un p'tit détour par le monde d'Harry Potter avant de venir te chercher! C'est pratique de posséder plusieurs magies, surtout pour des gens comme nous qui n'en possède juste jamais! **Cracha-t-il.** Tu vas rester ici un moment et si je vois que t'as vraiment aucune putain de magie, je vais te tuer tout simplement!

• Mais pourquoi!? **M'écriai-je**. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me haisses autant!?

• Tu es venue ici et tu es maintenant tomber en amour avec ce bouffeur de clou!

• Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Gadjeel voyons!

• Tu crois que je ne sais pas l'histoire qu'il y en entre Reby et Gadjeel dans les mangas! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que Reby et toi n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne!

• Je n'en savais rien Julien, je te le jure!

• Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de revenir à la maison!? Je t'aie cherché un bon moment, quand j'ai fini par comprendre comment tu t'étais retrouvé ici! Deux mois! J'ai été deux mois sans de tes nouvelles! Tu es ma petite amie et ce n'est pas que de la foutaise pour moi! ALORS TU VAS RESTER ICI ET TE LA FERMER! **Cracha-t-il.**

Je ne pus anticipé son poing contre mon visage et me mis en boule contre le sol ne voulant plus poser mon regard sur celui, que je croyais être mon grand amour. Je l'avais aimé, mais après deux ans passé ici, je l'avais oublié et j'avais tourné la page, sachant qu'il chercherait à me retrouver seulement si il était arrivé quelque chose à mes parents. Oui, mes parents sont aisé dans la vie, voir riche et quand j'avais commencé à fréquenter Julien, il s'était dépéché à officialiser notre rencontre, quand il a su ça sur ma famille. Il est un gars qui roule avec l'argent. Il en veut rien d'autre que le prestige, la popularité et beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

Je me suis rendu compte de cela qu'un an après le début de notre relation, mais il était trop tard pour me séparer de lui. Mes parents l'adoraient et avaient planifié des fiançailles avec ses parents. Je m'étais donc retrouvé la bague au doigts, alors que je n'avais que 16 ans. Oui, ici je n'ai que 17 ans, mais la vitesse des choses se passe plus lentement ici que chez moi. Si je retournais chez moi à cause de Julien je prendrais 4 ans d'un coup, donc j'aurais 20 ans.

Je me mis à trembler, car je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi. Je voulais rester ici avec mes amis du lycée et apprendre à maîtriser ma propre magie aidé de Gadjeel. Cependant, j'étais coincé je ne sais où et Gadjeel était pétrifié tel un piquet dans ma chambre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le mangeur de clou, je l'ai dépétrifié. Cependant, il ne pourra pas te retrouver, car nous ne sommes plus dans leur univers. **Dit-il d'un sourire mesquin.**

\- Où m'as-tu amené !?

\- Au manoir Malefoy, car oui mon alter-ego n'est nulle autre que Greyback... **Dit-il me dévoilant ses crocs.**

\- GREYBACK! Tu es revenu!

\- Maître... Oui, je suis revenu et je l'ai ramené comme promis. **Dit-il se prosternant.**

J'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je n'avais aucun moyen pour communiquer ma position à la bande ou même à Gadjeel...


	8. Chapitre 7

**PDV Gadjeel**

La crevette avait disparue avec ce gars, Julien... Je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qu'il se passait ici. Crevette n'étais pas Reby mais Alexandra et également Reby! Je ne comprenais plus comme est-ce qu'elle pouvait être deux personnes en même temps! Je me relevai avec difficulté, car avec son bout de bois il m'avait bien assommé. Je devais prévenir quelqu'un, mais qui? Blondie devait être a l'appartement non!?

Je sortis de la chambre en trombe et compris qu'elle était déjà au lycée. Je courus à perte d'haleine et fonçai directement vers Blondie. Je la tirai par le bras et allai chercher du fait même Jellal qui n'était pas très loin. Je les amenai à l'arrière du lycée et repris mon souffle.

\- T'as courus un marathon ou quoi? **Me demanda Jellal.**

\- Crevette, disparue, magie, Harry Potter! Je comprends rien elle a disparue sous mes yeux! **M'écriais-je**

\- Comment ça elle a disparue sous tes yeux!? OÙ EST REBY! **Me cria Lucy**

\- C'est ce que je dis! Un gars, Julien est débarqué dans la chambre et l'a appelé Alexandra. Ils se sont engueulé et il m'a assommé avec un foutu bout de bois qui contenait de la magie! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Putain...

-Jellal si tu sais la moindre chose c'est le bon moment pour me le dire!

\- Reby n'est pas de notre dimension. Elle est apparue un soir chez mes parents et depuis je la garde à mes côtés. Tout est arrangé depuis que mes parents ont décidé de la gardé. On a été voir Makarof et c'est lui qui nous a tout dit sur ses origines. Elle est humaine, ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pas de pouvoir magique, seulement une immense imagination.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là!? J'ai sentit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs! **M'écriais-je**

\- Dans sa dimension, nous sommes des personnages fictifs nous ne sommes pas réel. Nous sommes des personnages de livres qu'elle lit. Elle a sans le vouloir trouvé le moyen d'intégrer notre réalité et elle s'est retrouvé coincé ici. Alexandra est son véritable nom et en intégrant notre monde elle s'est réincarnée en la Reby que nous connaissons. En gros Reby McGarden est l'alter-ego d'Alexandra et dans un autre monde elle a un autre alter-ego etc...

\- Donc nous aussi on pourrait changer de monde? **Lui demanda Lucy.**

-Pour ça il faudrait aller voir Makarof, lui seul pourrait nous le dire.

-J'y vais ! Tu viens Blondie? **Demandais-je à Lucy en courant**

Elle me sourit et me rejoint suivis de près par Jellal. On courut jusqu'au bureau de Makarof et j'étais bien décidé de sortir Reby de cette torture temporelle. On entra en trombe dans le bureau de Makarof et Jellal lui fit un signe de la tête. Makarof nous fit signe de s'asseoir et souffla un coup.

\- Ils sont au courant Jellal? **Lui demanda-t-il**

\- Gadjeel a fait face au copain d'Alexandra et l'a amené avec lui donc oui ils sont au courant.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que voyager entre ces mondes peut être risquer. Vous pourriez ne plus jamais revenir. De plus, cela demande énormément de concentration et de magie. Je suis prêt à vous aider, mais vous allez devoir ramasser des informations concernant le monde où Alexandra a été emmener.

Je me levai et fis un signe de remerciement à Makarof et courus à la bibliothèque. Hors de question que j'aille en cours Reby était plus importante que toute ces études. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me soucier autant d'une fille, mais j'avais le sentiment que j'étais liée à elle sans le vouloir. Peut-être à cause d'un de mes alter-ego, mais je devais découvrir ce qui me liait à elle et si dans les autres mondes nous étions aussi différent l'un de l'autre.

J'entrai dans la bibliothèque et me rendis dans la section de magie plus pure et complexe que ce que je pouvais comprendre. J'attrapai tous les livres concernant les dimensions qui étaient reliées à la nôtre et m'installai à une table. Je repensai alors à Luxus qui m'avait demandé de prendre soin de Reby, j'allais me faire tabasser si je ne la ramenais pas avant leur retour.

\- Gadjeel laisse-moi t'aider. **Me lança Blondie en s'installant face à moi.**

\- Regarde dans ces livres. Il faut trouver des choses sur Harry Potter. C'est ce qu'à dit ce gars avant de partir avec la crevette. **Dis-je lui poussant quelques livres devant elle.**

\- Tu l'aimes? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que je suis liées à elle par je ne sais quel moyen. **Dis-je la tête dans un livre.**

On passa l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire nous jette de force à l'extérieur. Nous avions amasser, selon moi, assez d'information pour que l'on puisse se rendre au bon endroit. On retourna au bureau de Makarof et Jellal y étais déjà aidant notre directeur à faire de la place dans son bureau. Je tendis nos notes à Makarof et il y jeta un coups d'oeil.

\- Maintenant il faut que vous compreniez qu'en vous rendant dans ce monde vous n'aurez plus cette apparence, mais celle de votre alter-ego. Vous allez intégrer un nouveau corps utilisant une toute autre sorte de magie. Vous allez intégrez toutes les notions de ces alter-ego donc il n'y aira aucun problème de couverture. **Dit-il nous fixant sérieusement**

\- Je suis prêt! **Lançai-je**

\- Moi également! **S'exclama blondie.**

\- Rappelez-vous que Reby ne sera plus Reby, selon mes propres recherches elle se nommera Hermione Granger. Faites attention à vos faits et gestes. Sur ce bonne chance!

Il nous demanda de s'installer dans le cercle magique qu'il avait fait avec l'aide de Jellal et se mit à réciter des paroles complètements insensé quand je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Je fermai les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvris je n'étais plus du tout dans le bureau de Makarof, mais dans un manoir beaucoup plus sombre. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer avec les souvenirs de mon alter-ego, mais y'avait rien à y faire. Je suivrais l'instinct intérieur du nouveau moi.

\- Drago mon chéri?

\- Oui mère? **Dis-je en me retournant pour être face à une grande blonde.**

\- Ton père veut que tu viennes au salon. **Dit-elle me tendant sa main**

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et la sentit trembler. On descendit un très grand escalier et on entra dans le salon où des hommes tenaient deux garçons et une fille. Elle leva son regard sur moi et je suis tout de suite que c'était Reby. Mon père me poussa vers ce qui devait être ma tante et je me penchai à sa hauteur.

\- Alors? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Je je n'en suis pas sûr. **Dis-je en fixant le garçon défigurer.**

\- Drago regarde bien, parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardonné et tout sera comme avant! **Me lança mon père me tenant par la nuque.**

\- Ne sois pas timide mon chou. Viens près de lui. **Me dit ma tante en me tirant par le bras**. Si ce n'est pas celui que nous pensons et qu'on le fait venir, il nous tuera tous. Nous devons être absolument sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ? **Demandai-je en fixant Potter**

\- Oui! Qu'est-ce qu'il a? **Demanda ma tante**

\- On la trouvé comme ça. **Lança un des hommes**. Il a dut attraper quelque chose dans la forêt.

\- Ou on lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant. C'est toi chérie? **Demanda ma tante en pointant sa baguette sur Reby/Hermione**

Elle demanda la baguette d'Hermione et tout se passa extrêmement vite. Ma tante découvrit une épée et elle envoya valser les garçons un peu partout. Avant d'envoyer Potter et le roux au sous-sol et de garder Hermione avec elle. Je sentais que tout allais mal se passer...

HELLO!

DONC, POUR CEUX QUI N'AURAIT PAS COMPRIS, GADJEEL ET LUCY SE SONT RETROUVÉ DANS L'UNIVERS D'HARRY POTTER. GADJEEL SE RETROUVE À ÊTRE DRAGO MALEFOY ET REBY HERMIONE GRANGER.

ILS ONT ATTERIT EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA GUERRE ET AU MOMENT OÙ LE GOLDEN TRIO S'EST FAIT ATTRAPÉ ET AMENÉ AU MANOIR MALEFOY!

SI IL Y A D'AUTRE CHOSE QUI VOUS TRACASSE, N'HÉSITEZ PAS À LAISSER UN COMMENTAIRE!

BISOU MES P'TITS SERPENTARD!


	9. Chapter 8

**PDV Reby/Hermione**

Quand je vis Bellatrix envoyé Harry et Ron au sous-sol je compris que j'allais y passer. Je jetais des coups d'œil à Malefoy espérant une quelconque aide venant de lui et quand je vis son regard se poser sur moi, je compris que Gadjeel et lui ne faisait qu'un. Il avait trouvé le moyen de venir me sortir de cette merde, même s'il risquait sa propre vie. J'avais lu et vu les films de cette sage d'innombrable fois et je savais précisément ce qui allait arriver à Hermione, à vrai dire à moi.

Je savais ce qui ce passait mot pour mot et je savais très bien que Malefoy n'avait rien à faire pour m'aider, mais peut-être que dans leur univers cela ce passe différemment que dans le livre. En même temps, si je venais qu'à adresser la parole à Malefoy j'allais me faire griller et j'allais mourir c'était certain. Bellatrix arriva et m'écrasa au sol collant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je me retenais de crier à l'aide, mais elle me faisait tellement peur. Je ne pouvais retenir mes tremblements.

\- Cette épée était dans ma chambre forte à Gringott's comment l'as-tu eus? **Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix horriblement froide.** Qu'est-ce que tes amis et toi avez prit d'autre! **Cria-t-elle**

\- Rien.. J'vous en prie... **Dis-je en pleurant de peur.** Rien du tout!

\- Je ne te crois pas! **Lâcha-t-elle**

Je la sentis poser une lame contre mon avant-bras et une douleur me transperça. Je ne pus retenir un cris de douleur espérant que quelqu'un me sorte de là au plus vite. Je pus poser mon regard un millième de seconde sur Drago et je vis ses poings se serrer. Je tremblais de plus belle alors qu'elle interrogeait le gobelin.

Je vis alors Ron et Harry sortir de nulle part et désarmé le père de Malefoy alors que ce dernier et sa mère se défendait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'entre-tue, je voulais partir d'ici avec Gadjeel.

\- Gadjeel... **Soufflai-je le plus fort que je pouvais.**

Je vis Drago se retourner quand Bellatrix me souleva posant sa dague contre ma gorge. Malefoy regarda un instant sa mère et leva son regard sur le lustre que Dobby était entrain de dévisser. Le lustre tomba et Ron me rattrapa Drago se mit alors derrière Harry leur rendant leur baguette. Sans attendre on transplana alors que la dague de Bellatrix entrait dans la portail.

On atterrit sur la plage et je vis Harry accourir vers moi. Quand Dobby appela Harry. Ce dernier était contre Malefoy qui le tendit à Harry qui pleurait voulant aider Dobby, mais je n'avais rien qui pouvait aider à le guérir. Je vis Luna nous rejoindre et elle me lança un regard voulant tout dire. Lucy était là et elle essayait de consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait Harry.

On alla enterrer Dobby comme il se devait et je vis au loin Malefoy regarder Harry avec un semblant de compassion. Harry se releva et on se rendit à la chaumière où Malefoy nous attendait.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu suivis Malefoy? Tu n'as rien à faire avec nous! **Cracha-t-il**

\- Harry! Il t'a rendu vos baguette à toi et à Ron! Tu voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas être présent au manoir. **Lui dis-je calmement.**

\- Tu le défends maintenant? **S'exclama Ron**

\- Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. **Ajouta Luna.**

\- Je l'aimais bien Dobby, il... il jouait avec moi quand j'étais gosse. **Lança alors Drago**

Harry jugea Drago de la tête au pied et haussa des épaules entrant dans la chaumière suivit par Ron me laissant enfin seul avec Drago et Luna.

\- Lucy, Gadjeel c'est bien vous? **Demandai-je**

\- Reby on allait quand même pas te laisser à la merci d'un fou furieux. **Lança Lucy heureuse**

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver? **Demandai-je de nouveau**

\- Le vieux nous a aidé, sauf que j'ai pas pensé lui demander comment rentrer. **Ajouta Gadjeel.**

\- J'ai un livre qui traite de se sujet dans mon sac. Merci de m'avoir aidé Greyback ne m'aurait pas laisser vivante si j'étais resté au manoir.

-Greyback est Julien en? **Me demanda Gadjeel**

\- J'en ai bien peur. Rentrons à l'intérieur pour fouiller ces bouquins. **Dis-je entrant dans la chaumière suivit de mes amis.**

On s'installa dans une des chambres avec le regard foudroyant de Ron qui me jugeait grandement. On s'assit sur le lit et on fouilla dans les livres une bonne partie de l'après-midi, quand Lucy tomba enfin sur la formule que l'on cherchait.

\- Ça va faire quoi si on quitte ce monde tout va être chamboulé, non?

\- Gadjeel, nos alter-ego vont gardé les souvenirs de ce qui c'est passé donc non tout va continuer comme si nous étions resté ici. Mettez vos baguettes dans le milieu du lit et tenons-nous les mains.

Je pris une profonde inspiration croisant les doigts pour que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous. Je prononçai la formule et je sentis mon cœur se serrer me faisant fermer les yeux. En les rouvrant, j'étais pas dans le monde de Fairy Tail, mais dans mon monde à moi... Chez moi...

Je me retournai et vis ma meilleure amie Stéphanie et mon ami Jean. Je ne savais pas du tout si Gadjeel et Lucy était ici, mais j'espérais pour eux qu'ils soient retourner dans leur monde. Jean me regardait intensément et je me sentis rougir. Je l'aimais tellement depuis longtemps, mais j'avais renoncer à lui quand mes parents m'avaient fiancé à ce trou du cul de Julien.

\- Reby...? **Entendis-je tout bas.**

Je me levai d'un coup du banc où nous étions assis et je regardai mes deux amis qui me regardait trop fixement. Stéphanie me sourit et je pus lire sur ses lèvres: '' c'est moi Lucy''. Je la pris dans mes bras et me suis mise à penser qu'ils étaient coincé ici pour de bon. Jean se leva et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je t'aime crevette... **Lâcha-t-il en rougissant**

Je souris à cette phrase et demandai à Lucy/ Stéphanie si on pouvait se rendre chez elle au plus vite. Maintenant, je savais comment j'avais fait pour intégrer le monde de Fairy Tail et ce depuis le début. On courut jusqu'à chez Stéphanie et ouvrit deux manga que je tendis à Stéphanie et Jean.

\- Vous devez rentrer chez vous avant que Julien ne découvre que je suis rentrer ici avec vous.

\- Je te laisse pas ici crevette c'est hors de question. **Me lança Jean**

\- Gadjeel je t'en supplie. Ici c'est dangereux y'a pas de magie mais des armes et tout. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez arrêter ou enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour divagation. Dis-je retenant mes larmes.

\- NON!

-Gadjeel c'est son choix... Rentrons à la maison. **Lui lança Lucy**

\- Rentre avec nous crevette!

\- Gadjeel ma vie n'est pas avec vous, mais bel et bien ici. Je suis désolé...

Je leur indiquai la formule à réciter et Lucy me sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et réciter la formule à voix basse. Gadjeel ne m'adressa même pas un regard, mais je pus apercevoir une larme couler le long de son visage alors qu'il prononçait la formule. Je vis les corps de mes amis se tendre avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Tout était redevenue comme avant et je laissai les larmes enfin couler contre mon visage.

Jean, Drago et Gadjeel était la même personne mais de monde différent et avec des côté de leur caractère plus prononcé que pour les autres. J'espérais que mes alter-ego allait bloquer toute entrée dans leur monde pour que tout ceci ne se reproduise pas. Je vis Jean ouvrir les yeux suivis de Stéphanie et ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais un fantôme.

\- Pourquoi j'ai le mot crevette qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête? **Me demanda Jean**

\- Tu étais vraiment bourré hier Jean. **Dis-je voulant éviter une explication qui me ferait passer pour folle.**

\- Ça doit être sûrement ça! Sinon tu vas faire quoi pour Julien et toi?

\- C'est fini, enfin je vais le faire comprendre à mes parents et s'ils ne sont pas content je vais quitter la ville avec vous deux en?

\- Certain on te suit partout où tu iras! **S'exclama Stéphanie**

\- Tu n'as jamais aussi bien dit... **Soufflai-je**

\- T'as dis quoi Alex? **Me demanda Jean**

Je posai mon regard sur lui et repensai au fait que c'était Gadjeel qui était dans se corps quelques minutes auparavant m'embrassant. Je m'approchai de Jean et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Stéphanie cria un hourra de bonheur à nos côtés et nous ne purent retenir un rire franc.

On quitta la maison de Stéphanie pour que j'aille parler à mes parents et je posai mon regard sur le ciel bleu. Je repensai à toute ses années passé avec Lucy et les autres. Je repensai à Gadjeel et je savais qu'il allait finir avec Reby. Je l'aimais comme j'aimais Jean et Drago, mais j'avais l'impression qu'avec Gadjeel ça l'avait été si intense que je ne pourrai jamais oublier...


	10. Chapter 9

**PDV Gadjeel**

Je prononçais la formule sentant des larmes couler le long de mon visage. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer et je fermai les yeux sachant que quand je les rouvrirai une Reby allait être là, mais pas celle que j'aimais. J'ouvris les yeux et il y avait Lucy, Jellal, Makarof et Reby qui me souriait. Je voyais que Lucy se forçait pour ne pas pleurer et Jellal semblait triste également.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramener ici! **S'exclama Reby**

\- Fait plaisir Crevette. **Dis-je en sortant du bureau.**

Je me rendis à l'arrière de l'école et m'allongeai un moment sur l'herbe alors que le vent me fouettait le visage. Je laissai mes larmes couler, car j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une grosse partie de moi-même. Même si je savais que Reby et Alexandra était la même personne ce n'était pas pareil. Ça l'avait été si intense avec Alexandra que je savais que je ne pourrai oublier tout ce que je venais de vivre. Je venais de perdre la fille qui faisait battre mon coeur pour la première fois. Je sentis quelqu'un s'allonger à côté de moi et je me retournai pour voir Lucy.

\- Tu sais elle t'aimait beaucoup...

-Pas assez pour me pousser à partir loin d'elle. **Dis-je dans un souffle**

\- Gadjeel, je sais que c'est dur, mais elle l'a fait pour notre sécurité et par amour pour toi. **Dit-elle en se relevant sur son coude.**

\- Lucy j'aime la Reby que j'ai connue. J'aime Alexandra, mais je sais qu'un nous ne pourras jamais exister, car nous sommes de deux monde complètement à l'opposer.

\- Je sais bien, mais...

-Tu ne sais rien blondie! Je ne peux pas me forcer à aimer la Reby qui est revenu avec nous alors que j'aime une autre fille. Je ne peux pas penser à vivre ma vie avec une copie d'Alexandra. Je voulais rester avec elle, j'étais prêt à faire la part des choses, mais il est trop tard! M'écriai-je ne me prenant la tête entre mes mains.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit alors?

-Elle ne m'aurait pas...

-GADJEEL! Elle t'aurait écouter si tu lui en avais parler. **Lâcha Lucy avant de se lever et de me laisser seul.**

Je me relevai à mon tour et quittai le lycée pour rentrer chez moi. Je sentis une petite main m'agripper le poignet et je fis face à Reby. Chaque fois que je voyais ces yeux bruns je revoyais Alexandra souriante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux crevette? **Lui demandai-je**

Je la vis parler à voix basse et je me penchai pour mieux entendre quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis une chaleur parcourir l'entièreté de mon corps et elle se détacha de moi en souriant. Je posai mes doigts sur mes lèvres et ne comprenais pas pourquoi je sentais l'odeur d'Alexandra et non de Reby.

\- Tu sais Alexandra et moi on est la même personne. **Me lança-t-elle dans le plus grand des calmes.**

\- Je sais elle me l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? **Demandai-je d'un ton abrupt.**

\- Elle n'est pas venu dans notre monde par hasard Gadjeel. Tout comme moi elle a compris comment voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Elle n'a pas besoin de formule tu sais, elle communique avec moi et je change avec elle un point c'est tout. **Dit-elle me laissant en plan et sous le choc.**

Donc depuis le début Alexandra le savait, mais n'avait pas voulu retourner chez elle, car elle était bien ici. Depuis le début j'avais été égoïste et je n'avais pas chercher à comprendre plus sa raison de sa venue ici. Je courus pour rejoindre Reby qui était rendu au parc en face de chez moi et elle s'était posé au pied d'un arbre.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé depuis tout à l'heure? **Lui demandai-je**

\- Elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien, car tu lui manquais. **Me dit-elle simplement.**

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa sans retenue. Je répondis à son baiser sentant l'odeur d'Alexandra s'imprégner en moi. On s'embrassa encore un moment, quand je sentis sa main se poser contre mon visage. Elle se sépara de moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je vis ses yeux changer de brun à vert-brun et fronçai des sourcils.

\- Reby ça va?

\- Ce n'est plus crevette? **Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin**

Elle se leva et j'en fis de même. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et se mit à courir m'entraînant à sa suite. On arriva à son appartement et on entra en trombe faisant faire le saut à Lucy qui se retourna vers nous avec son couteau de cuisine. On alla dans sa chambre et je regardai de nouveau la photo et vis qu'elle avait désormais une aura autour d'elle.

\- Comment..?

\- Je te croyais plus vite d'esprit tête de clou! **S'exclama-t-elle**

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé crevette?

\- Enfin! Tu m'appelles par mon p'tit surnom! **S'exclama-t-elle en allant fermer la porte de sa chambre**

Elle s'approcha de moi et me poussa à m'allonger dans le lit. Elle s'assit sur moi avant de s'allonger contre moi. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et je me sentis rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait là!?

\- Je suis de retour tête de clou... **Souffla-t-elle contre mon torse.**

Reby... Alexandra!? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser tomber ou plutôt laisser tombé tout le monde... Je la serrai dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait et planta mon regard dans le sien.

\- Putain... Je t'aime crevette et ne me refait plus jamais une scène du genre! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Surprise! Lâcha-t-elle en souriant. Je vais aller voir Lucy. **Dit-elle en se levant.**

-Hors de question! T'es à moi pour le moment. **Dis-je l'embrassant de nouveau.**

Je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était hors de question qu'elle me file sous les doigts. Sentir cette toute petite fille contre moi me faisait sentir comme le roi du monde.

\- Je vais pas disparaître Gadjeel. **Dit-elle essayant de s'enfuir**

\- Pourtant j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrai pas... **Dis-je d'un souffle**

Elle posa son regard sur moi et me sourit tendrement. Elle posa sa main contre mon visage et je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Je compris à ce moment que nous pourrions former quelque chose ensemble et bâtir quelque chose de fort et puissant.

\- Je t'aime tête de clou...


	11. Épilogue

**PDV Reby/ Alexandra**

Cela faisait désormais 4 ans que j'étais revenue dans ce monde pour de bon. J'avais eu mon diplôme du lycée et j'étais à ma dernière année d'université. J'étais toujours avec Gadjeel et il aimait bien me rappeler de ne pas disparaître. Gadjeel après son diplôme c'était cherché un boulot pour finalement aller travailler avec Luxus à son gym. Entre temps j'avais emménager avec Gadjeel pour que Sting puisse s'installer avec Lucy, qui était maintenant une écrivaine hors pair. Elle avait publié son premier livre il y a de cela 2 ans et il avait fait un tabac monstre.

J'avais regretté le fait d'avoir renvoyé Reby, Lucy et Gadjeel dans leur monde j'avais donc convenue avec mon alter-ego que l'on échange nos places ce qui faisait son affaire puisqu'elle aimait Jean autant que moi j'aimais Gadjeel. Ce dernier avait été vraiment près de moi durant l'année qui suivis par peur que Julien ne revienne, mais avec Lucy et Makarof on avait fermer le lien qui liait mon monde au leur.

Mes amis de là-bas allait me manquer, mais maintenant j'avais ma propre famille ici et j'étais entrain d'en bâtir une avec Gadjeel. Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais enceinte de Gadjeel et je ne lui en avait pas encore parler par peur qu'il me demande de m'en débarrasser. Par chance cela ne paraissait aucunement que j'avais un petit bébé dans mon ventre. Cependant, Mirajane et Lucy s'en était vite rendu compte au vu du nombre de fois que j'allais vomir par jour.

\- Reby va falloir que tu lui dises un jour! **S'exclama Lucy**

\- Je vais lui dire quand il rentrera du boulot promis!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? **Demanda Gadjeel en entrant dans la cuisine**

\- Tu terminais pas à 22h!?

\- Luxus m'a renvoyé chez moi, car il doit former un nouveau. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? **Me redemanda-t-il**

Je déviai mon regard du sien quand je vis Lucy s'approcher de Gadjeel et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il écarquilla des yeux et s'approcha de moi.

\- On va avoir un bébé? **Demanda-t-il incrédule**

\- Euh... Oui... T'es pas fâché?

\- Pourquoi je serais fâché! On va avoir un p'tit bébé! **S'exclama-t-il me soulevant dans les airs.**

Je ris un moment et le sonnai de me reposer au sol sentant un haut le coeur. Il courut jusqu'au téléphone et appela tout le monde. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pris la décision de revenir et me promis de ne plus jamais tenté quoi que se soit d'étrange avec les bouquins que je lisais. Il était hors de question que je quitte Gadjeel et ma nouvelle famille. Je n'avais jamais pensé que la magie existait vraiment et cela s'est avéré être vrai.

Pour moi tout ce qui était écrit dans les livres sortaient de l'imagination de quelqu'un et que jamais au grand jamais il aurait pu y avoir des mondes parallèles dans lesquels tout ce que je croyait fictif soit vrai. Je savais également que cette magie ne pouvait jamais être utile juste pour le bien. Il y aurait toujours un fou ou un méchant pour venir gâcher la paix entre ses mondes.

Pour l'instant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais agir avec le groupe pour contrer de nouveau les menaces qui voudront enlever cette paix dans nos mondes respectifs.

FIN

C'EST TERMINÉ!

J'ESPÈRE QU'ELLE VOUS AURA PLU ET ON SE VOIT DANS MES PROCHAINS FICTIONS!

BISOUS MES P'TITS SERPENTARD!


End file.
